Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (10 - 6 \times 8)) \times 2 $
Answer: $ = (1 + (10 - 48)) \times 2 $ $ = (1 + (-38)) \times 2 $ $ = (1 - 38) \times 2 $ $ = (-37) \times 2 $ $ = -37 \times 2 $ $ = -74 $